


Un alfa despistado

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: Anthony Stark jamas creyo algun dia querer tener un bebe con el hombre que ama, pero es cierto eso que la vida nos da giros inesperados. El problema surge cuando la persona que mas le insistia en formar una familia, no se da cuenta de lo que quiere
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Un alfa despistado

**Un alfa despistado**

Cuando inicie mi relación con Steve, le había dejado muy en claro que yo aun no me sentía listo para formar una familia, y que quizás no lo estaría en un corto tiempo. El estaba de acuerdo con esperar, ¿Entonces cual es el problema, dirán? El problema surge cuando una mañana desperté con la sensación de querer sentir algo (Mas bien, alguien) creciendo dentro de mí, y ahora no sé como decírselo a Steve; por consejo de Pepper decidí hacer algo que jamás creí que haría

-Steve-. Apenas lo vi entrar, extendí aquella cosa por la que tarde más de 2 horas pinchándome los dedos con un par de agujas

-¿No crees que es muy pequeño para ti, Tony?-

-Vete a la mierda, Rogers-

.

.

.

-Y desde entonces no me ha dirigido la palabra, y ya son más de 2 semanas-

-Ay, Steve, no sé si reírme o darte un zape. Escucha, Steve, si Tony te mostro ese "suéter para cachorro", es porque él quiere uno contigo-

-... ¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, Si, quizás Tony dijo que no estaba listo, pero ya sabes cómo es el chaparrito. Un día dice algo y al siguiente puede contradecirse. Así que no lo culpo por estar enojado, bueno, esa palabra queda corta, contigo-

-¿Qué me recomiendas que hagas, James?-

-Ok, me dirás tu "Lenguaje", pero ahí te va. Entra a su cuarto, rómpele la ropa y no dejes de joderlo hasta que quedes bien seguro que quedara preñado-. Dejando de lado su vocabulario, le hice caso; entre a la habitación que la que el siempre dormía cada vez que se enojaba, ahí estaba el mirando el pequeño suéter que había tejido, cualquier cosa que habría pensado en decirle se me olvido por completo

-Tony...-

-Ahora no, Steve-. Me acerque hasta el, sin importar si se enojaba, logre recostarlo en la cama -¿No me ois...?-

-Ahora tú vas a escucharme a mí, Anthony Stark. Lo admito, la mayoría, si no es que todo el tiempo, suelo ser bastante despistado. Y no te culpo por estar enojado conmigo, pero ahora si me disculpas, tengo que asegurarme de que mi flamante y precioso esposo pronto tenga a nuestro cachorro muy pronto. Así que, con permiso- dijo antes de besarlo, siendo correspondido al instante

Fue cuestión de segundos para que sus ropas terminaran desparramadas en el suelo de la habitación, desde que su matrimonio había salido a la luz del público, el estar junto a su esposo se había convertido en el pan de cada día; incluso ya no solo se conformaban con hacerlo en su alcoba, sino en cada una de las habitaciones de la torre. Y eso les había dado ciertas ventajas a la hora del sexo, como conocer los puntos erógenos de Tony, saber en que fantasía estaba pensando en ese momento o incluso cuantas veces lo harían

Esa noche, no se trato de solo hacerle el amor, sino de dejarle muy en claro que solo su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón le pertenecían a él. Hubiese sido una broma si después de toda esa "acción", el castaño no hubiera quedado embarazado. Por supuesto que eso paso, y el más feliz ante toda la situación era Steve, estaba más que encantado con cumplir cada uno de los antojos de su esposo, con curar sus nauseas con una taza de té todas las mañanas; y sobretodo, con ver crecer su vientre cada día que pasaba

Los meses pasaron, el sentir la primera patada de su cachorro fue uno de los momentos más mágicos que pudo haber vivido, ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió. El saber que muy pronto lo tendría en sus brazos era su motivo para despertar cada día. Un día como cualquiera, se encontraba preparando el habitual desayuno nutritivo para su esposo, cuando en eso escucho como algo se derramaba al suelo; sonaba parecido a cuando a Tony se le caía su taza de café de la mesa. Al darse la vuelta, lo vio sujetando su vientre con las piernas separadas, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquel sonido era nada más y nada menos que Tony acabando de romper fuente

-S-Steve... Sería un buen momento para que llamaras a Strange. Y-Ya sé que no es esa clase de doctor, p-pero realmente necesito uno ahora-. Cubrió el desayuno con una charola, sabía que lo necesitaría más tarde, y cargo a su esposo en brazos antes de caminar hacia la habitación. Mientras lo sostenía con un brazo, con el otro comenzó a acomodar un sinfín de toallas sobre el colchón. Lo recostó delicadamente y tomo el teléfono, no sabía si era una broma cruel del destino o una señal, pero justo cuando Strange había respondido la llamada, se soltó una tormenta (Incluso podrían jurar que el mismo Thor era el responsable)

-Si, Strange, Tony ya rompió aguas... Si, las contracciones son cada 5 minutos-

-Necesito que hagas todo lo que te digo, tratare de llegar rápido, pero no te prometo mucho. Primero que nada, lávate las manos; pero, por favor, usa gel antibacterial, necesito que tus manos estén lo mejor limpia posible. Calienta agua, que hierva muy bien-. Rápidamente hizo cada una de las indicaciones que le Strange le había dado, mientras que su esposo se encargaba de respirar de la forma que le habían enseñado en clases, y de soportar cada una de las dolorosas contracciones

-Listo, ¿Ahora qué?-

-Revisa a Tony, debe tener al menos 10cm de dilatación, si no es así que siga respirando. Quizás tarde una o dos horas-

Aunque su esposo estuviera bastante incomodo, alzo un poco la sabana para revisarlo –B-Bueno, tiene 5cm, ¿Cuánto tardara?-

-A lo mucho podría ser una hora-. No necesitaba tener el diploma de doctor para saber que aquella maldición que había escuchado de Tony era dirigida directamente hacia el rubio. La hora paso y nuevamente volvió a revisar debajo de la sabana, su esposo estaba listo para dar a luz –Bien, Steve, necesito que limpies muy bien unas tijeras y dos pinzas. Dile a Tony que comience a pujar, y yo que tu le diera una almohada, a menos que quieras que tu mano no quede rota en varios pedazos-

Para su mala suerte, ya le había dado la mano al castaño, así que tuvo que sufrir un poco para ayudarle a tener a su primogénito. Entre empujes y empujes, poco a poco iba saliendo su bebe; y a pesar de que dolía como los mil infiernos, ambos sabían que ese dolor al final valdría la pena. Y lo supieron en el instante que un pequeño llanto comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación –M-Mi amor...-

-D-Déjame cargarlo... Quiero tenerlo en mis brazos-. Envolviéndolo en la toalla, lo coloco sobre el pecho de su esposo; al instante, el bebe dejo de llorar, abrazándose a su mama –H-Hola, bebe... Steve, es precioso-

-Nuestro pequeño Peter-

-Peter Rogers Stark... Me gusta como suena. Espero que la próxima vez puedas entender mejor mis señales, Steve-

-Tenlo por seguro, mi amor-


End file.
